The Akatsuki Snowflake
by kateybugg97
Summary: i pretty much suck at summaries so here goes...Marine is the newest Akatsuki member. She's beyond the normal person considering she has white hair, ice blue eyes, and a cussing problem like Hidan. Oh and she harbors a water god in her body. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Naruto, but do own Marine and this yummy marshmallow! :D

Apologies: Terribly sorry if a character seems OC. I haven't watched Naruto in a long, long time. I'll try to fix mistakes later, but for now, enjoy! If you don't, I will throw you off a cliff! Mwuahahahahaha!

The Akatsuki Snowflake

Chapter 1

The day Marine Hishata was first introduced into the Akatsuki was a shocking one. First of all, it was snowing, which was odd considering the Akatsuki hideout was in a forbidden clan compound in Fire Country. Second of all, the girl introduced as Marine had the biggest and brightest blue eyes the members had ever seen. Not to mention she had a head of hair as white as the snow outside. All the members remembered the day all too clearly.

They had been doing nothing. The Akatsuki I mean. How could they when the snow prevented them from doing so? They all sat in the kitchen, whining and moping about how their day was horrible.

"I can't believe this, yeah. I can't blow up anything because of this freakin' snow." Deidara grumbled.

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara! You've been grumbling about this shit all day. 'I can't blow up this' and 'I can't blow up that.' Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Hidan yelled at him.

"You're just mad because you can't go kill anybody, yeah!" Deidara yelled back.

"Calm down you two. It's just snow. What's stopping you from doing what you please?" Konan said reasonably.

"It's fucking cold. That's why." Hidan grumbled, folding his arms across his bare chest and slumping down in his seat.

"Hidan, you're immortal. You slaughter people every day and you're in the Akatsuki, but you refuse to go outside because it's _cold?_" Konan asked.

"That's about right." He responded.

"You're impossible." Konan stated. Hidan smirked at her.

It was quiet for a moment until Deidara realized something. "Hey guys. Where's Tobi?" he asked.

"Yeah. And Pein-sama, too!" Kisame said.

At about that time, the door to the kitchen burst open to reveal said Pein and Tobi. They walked in and stepped aside to reveal a girl at about the age of 18 or 19. She looked completely normal except…she had shocking ice blue eyes and white hair that was pulled back in a high pony-tail, her bangs hanging in front of the right side of her face. She was thin but very toned in the arms and legs. She wore a sleeveless, V-neck, zip up shirt that was a dark shade of purple with a fish net under shirt, a tight black mini-skirt with dark purple spandex shorts, white arm warmers with a purple trim and black knee-high sandals. She wore her ninja headband around her neck, which bore the insignia of Iwagakure. The Akatsuki stared at her in awe.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Marine Hishata. She will be our newest member in replacement of Orochimaru. Make her feel welcome and for the sake of Kami don't kill her." Pein announced and walked off towards his office.

"Hi!" Marine said, waving two fingers at the group.

Deidara was the first one to speak. " What's got our leader so interested in you that he would recruit you into Akatsuki, yeah?"

"Deidara! Be polite!" Konan said, slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

Marine laughed. "It's alright. I don't mind explaining at all!"

"Okay. So tell us, yeah." Deidara said.

"Damn, where do I begin? Let's see. How 'bout I start off with my history and whatnot. Might make more sense." Marine said.

"Whatever makes you more comfortable," Konan told her with a smile.

"Okay so I was born January 15th in Iwagakure to parents I never even fucking knew. My dad died before I was born and my mom died during birth. I lived with my grandmother up until she died when I was 14. Everyone has hated me ever since I could remember and they could all go to hell for all I could care. Never really knew why they hated me until I asked my sensei. He hated me too, not to mention he was a fucking bastard. He said that when I was born, our Kage infused me with the water god, Susanowo. He's also the god of storms which explains the snow. I did that. Also, because I share a body with Susanowo, I bear a mark on my shoulder. It's like a backwards S with a dot facing north, east, south, and west. Weird? Yes, I know. But it's really beautiful. When I was 17, I left Iwagakure because I found out that our bastard of a Kage was using me as a lethal weapon. But before I did, I slaughtered most of that damn village in revenge for being used. I kill for the hell of it because it's strangely peaceful. And lemme tell ya, the feeling of the death of the person you killed is like the best orgasm you've ever had. I cuss a lot, if you haven't noticed. I've been told that I'm short-tempered and stubborn and I agree with them. I'm currently 18 and I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you upset me. Oh, and I'm the best damn medic-nin out there. It's been said that I'm better than Tsunade herself! Damn proud of it too. That's 'bout it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one. Are you related to Hidan?" Kisame asked, holding back a fit of laughter.

Marine cocked her head to side and looked at him before she laughed. "Not that I know of. I'm an only child and I murdered remaining family. Why do you ask?"

"I can answer that, yeah. You and he both kill for the hell of it and you both have potty-mouths, yeah." Deidara said.

Marine laughed. "Well at least I have similarities to one person here. By the way, do you have a fucking speech impediment or something?"

Deidara glared at her. "NO!"

"Really? Then why do you end your sentences with 'yeah?'" she asked.

Deidara answered with a glare which earned him another laugh from Marine. "So tell me, who is this Hidan that I'm being compared to?" she asked.

"That'd be fucking me, bitch," Hidan said.

Marine turned her attention to the silver haired man with violet eyes and glared at him. "What. Did. You. Fucking. Call. Me?" she ground out between clenched teeth.

"You heard me. And don't fucking bother attacking me. I'm fucking immortal but if you insist on fighting, bring your sexy ass over here and bring it." He said calmly.

Marine snapped out of her anger and simply stared at him with wide eyes. "You're immortal, too?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. A gift from Jashin." He answered.

"Jashin? Who the fuck is that?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK JASHIN IS? HE IS ONLY THE GREATEST OF THE GODS OUT THERE!"

"Here we go again," Kisame mumbled.

"Hidan, calm yourself down. We still need to introduce ourselves to Marine and we can't do that if you're gonna fight with her." Konan said. Hidan sat down and sent a death glare towards the white-haired girl.

Konan turned her attention to Marine. "Now that that's settled, I'm Konan. Before you came, I was the only girl. I specialize in jutsus that deal with origami and I'd be more than happy to teach you some."

"Me next! Me next!" shouted the hyper-active man beside Marine.

"But I already met you," Marine said.

"Yes but Tobi is a good boy and I want to politely introduce myself!" he insisted.

"Oh, alright," Marine said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is Deidara-sempai's partner and um…there's nothing much to say!" he said.

"I'll go next. I'm Kisame. And yes, I'm half-shark. Big deal. I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen in the Mist and my sword, Samehada, is my battle weapon. And lemme tell ya, it's badass. Oh, and my partner's Itachi. But he doesn't talk much and when he does, it's usually 'bout that stupid brother of his." Said the blue fishman.

"Okay…but who's Itachi?" Marine asked.

"That would be me." Said a dark haired man with crimson eyes.

"You mind telling me 'bout yourself? It'd be polite, ya know?" Marine said.

"Hn." Was his response.

"Jackass," she mumbled. The other members laughed at her.

"You can definitely say that again," Deidara said.

"Oh, trust me. I will in the near future. But who's the hell is the guy with the green eyes and the mask? And the plant-looking guy?" Marine asked.

"We are Zetzu," announced said plant-looking guy, "I, white Zetzu, am normally a nice and care free person, but my other half, black Zetzu,-""**I am more serious and have been called rude." **

"Huh. You, my friend, are fucking interesting. Weird, yes, but in an interesting way. And the other guy?" Marine said.

"I'm Kakuzu," said the guy in the mask, "there's really nothing I can say about myself, but I guess it's a good thing you're here. Someone can take over in the medical department. I'm sick and tired of stitching these guys up!" Everybody was laughing at him.

"Okay now that Marine has been formally introduced, let's go get you fitted for your cloak and get you your ring. Oh and we need to put a slash through your headband's insignia." Konan said, standing up and pulling Marine away from the kitchen.

"Um…okay. Guess I'll see ya guys later. Bye!" Marine called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, the members all looked at Hidan.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he asked hatefully.

"Nothing," they murmured, still looking.

Me: And that is it for Chapter 1! *hugs Hidan*

Hidan: Why the fuck are you hugging me?

Me: Because you're just sooo huggable!

Hidan: I'm not fucking huggable. I'm a fucking S-class criminal.

Me: Psh. So? *hugs Hidan tighter*

Deidara: Please read and Review, yeah!

Me: Thank you Deidara!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine(sadly). Marine is however.

Apologies: If you are annoyed by this story and if you are slightly confused. I accept criticism so give me what ya got!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Marine sat at the kitchen table the next morning, pushing her spoon back and forth in the soggy cereal in the bowl in front of her and not taking notice to the blue man sitting across from her.

"Something wrong, Snowflake?" Kisame asked from across the table, getting annoyed with the awkward silence.

"Nah. I'm just not used to this." She replied with a weak smile.

"Used to what?" He asked.

"Eating a decent meal, in a nice kitchen, with an actual table. I've been running for a long time." She answered.

"Ah. Well, don't worry, Snowflake. At one point, we've all been through this. You'll get used to it." He assured her.

Marine laughed. "Thanks, Kisame. And what's up with you calling me Snowflake? I have a name ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I think Snowflake suits you better than Marine. I mean, you have white hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. Plus, you made it snow yesterday with your super freaky god-like powers." He said.

"I suppose that's a compliment?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I suppose it is. And don't take it for granted either. It isn't every day I hand out compliments." He replied with a sharky grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Marine said.

"Snowflake, you sure something's not wrong? You haven't said a single profanity since we've been talking." Kisame said, looking at her with concern.

"Trust me. I'm fine! How 'bout we clean up here and head to the training grounds. I mean, we're the only two here. Everyone else is out on a mission." Marine suggested.

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted someone new to train with. The other members are too predictable. Since you're new, I have no clue what you're capable of and you, my dear Snowflake, don't know what me and Samehada are capable of." Kisame said.

"Okay then. Meet me at the training grounds in 15 minutes. I gotta clean up here and get dressed."

"Alright. Prepare to get your ass kicked, Snowflake!" Kisame said, standing up and heading towards the door out the kitchen.

"Don't get too cocky now. I think it's gonna be _your_ ass that's getting kicked!" Marine warned, earning a bellowing laugh from Kisame as he left the kitchen.

*15 minutes later*

Marine walked onto the training grounds, harboring a confident grin on her porcelain face. She didn't see Kisame anywhere which gave her at least a little time to prepare for battle. After several minutes of stretching, Marine heard someone clear their throat behind her. Swerving around, she came face to face with Kisame.

"Nice ass you got there, Snowflake," Kisame said, winking.

Marine slapped his arm. "Shut the fuck up, fishy. At least I have an ass." She snapped.

"Now, now. No need to use profanity. And how do you know if I have an ass or not? Been looking?" Kisame asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope. Common sense told me. You're a fish. Fish don't have asses." Marine responded with a smirk.

Kisame laughed at her. "I'm not a fish, Snowflake. I'm _half _fish. Therefore, I do have an ass." Kisame said.

"Hmm. Okay, how 'bout we make a deal." Marine suggested.

Kisame thought it over for a bit before answering. "I'm game. What's the deal?"

"Okay if I win this match, you have no ass. If you win, you have an ass. Deal?" Marine explained, holding out her hand.

Kisame grasped her petite hand in his fairly large blue one. "Sounds like a pretty lame deal but you are so on!"

Marine took no time in starting, for she immediately threw Kisame over her shoulder. Kisame flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "Not bad, Snowflake. But you're gonna have to kick it up a notch to beat me." He said, smirking.

Marine smiled deviously and ran towards him, only to be confronted by his sword. She jumped back and did a few hand signals and yelled, "Susanowo's Wrath no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, water circled Marine and flowed in a graceful manner around her. She shot Kisame an evil smile before the water shot towards him at a high and powerful speed. Kisame was knocked flat on his back and Marine walked towards him when the water dissipated.

"Give up?" she said, smirking.

Kisame gave her a weak grin. "No…fair…Snowflake." He said in-between gaps of pain.

Marine laughed. "Hey, you said kick it up a notch. And I did!" She said with a grin.

Kisame laughed weakly. "You mind getting me back to my room? Your jutsu made me extremely weak and I can't move."

"It did more than make you weak. It shattered most of your bones! But no worries. If you don't remember, I am a medic." Marine said while picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch it. I'm broken enough as it is!" Kisame shouted.

Marine only laughed.

*Back at the Base*

"Okay, all done!" Marine exclaimed.

Kisame stretched himself out from his position on his bed. _Kami, I've never felt this good in years_, he thought.

"Thanks, Snowflake," he said, sitting up.

"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, it's the least I can do for using that jutsu on you. And for winning." She said to him.

"That's right. You did win. I call a rematch!" he cried.

Marine laughed. "It'll do no good, fish face. I can use my jutsu and you're down 'til I heal ya."

"Unless I hit you with Samehada. Then your chakra's drained and you can't use it." Kisame said, grinning.

"True. But I'm pretty strong and I prefer hand to hand combat anyway. I only used my jutsu because I wanted to win the bet." Marine told him.

"Whatever, Snowflake," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious, fishy. Hand to hand combat is my favorite. It's more fun and it really helps with exercising." She explained.

"Sure," he said, drawing out the word. "By the way, is it true you're a better medic than Tsunade-san?"

Marine didn't say anything and formed her lips into a thin line.

"Well?" Kisame asked.

Marine sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "No. It isn't true. I was…well I guess you could say I was over-exaggerating. Trying to make a good impression, ya know?"

"Marine," he began, using her real name for the first time, "That's called lying. Not over-exaggerating. Now, I know this sounds odd with me being an S-Class criminal but I'm still human, but you could get in trouble by saying things like that. But I won't say anything to the others. You can on your own time."

Marine just sat there, staring at the floor as if it suddenly became the most interesting thing on the planet. Kisame only looked at her, before sighing. "I'll leave. After all, this is your room. See ya around, Snowflake." He said, getting up and leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

Marine stayed where she was. _**He's right ya know, **_her Inner said. It was the most reasonable part of her that prevented her from doing a lot of things she would regret. She sighed. _Whatever. I'm just tired of being the weak, misunderstood person. Know what I mean?__** No, I don't know. Which is weird considering I'm you but more reasonable.**__ Yeah, but…I just wanted them to think I was someone special. Someone who was more than an angry, foul-mouthed girl. __**But you are special. You're strong, smart and an outstanding medic who cares for those around you. Don't forget that. **__It's hard not to when guilt eats at my mind every day. __**You only did what you thought was best back then. Although you could've handled the situation better, you got away and got your revenge. **__Yeah, but…I shouldn't have killed them all. I shouldn't have killed innocent people. But I did…and I can't stop. __**But you can stop. All it takes is will power. **__What will power? __**Me. **__You?__** Yes me. I can talk you out of it. I've tried to before but you never listen. **__Okay. But will you stop talking or whatever you're doing? I'm being to think I'm crazy. _Her Inner didn't say anything.

Marine stood up from her chair and walked out of her room, heading towards the common area. She silently hoped the others were back, wanting to start off differently than she did the day before. She walked into the common area and smiled at the sight of the others talking and laughing. She sat down on a love seat beside Deidara.

"Hey, yeah," he greeted her, smiling.

"Hi. So how was your mission with Tobi?" she asked.

"Eh, it was way too easy, yeah. It would've been better if I was allowed to blow shit up." Deidara replied.

"Really? Well maybe later you and I can go somewhere away from the base and' blow shit up?'" she suggested.

Deidara's face lit up. "Hell yeah! Then I can show you what these guys do, yeah!" he exclaimed, holding up his hands.

Marine took one of his hands in hers and closely examined the mouth on it. She was intrigued by it and the medic in her wanted to know more about it.

"Deidara?" she said.

"Hmm, yeah?" he said.

"Could you tell me about this?" she asked, motioning towards the mouth on his hand.

"Sure. It's a blood-line trait. I was born with it. These guys are what make my clay art and infuse them with chakra to make them explode, yeah." He replied.

"Interesting. You make clay art?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I'll show you later. Hey, you haven't said more than one cuss word. You said a whole bunch yesterday. Something wrong?" he said.

"Nah. I just…well…I don't really know why." Marine told him truthfully.

"Oh. So when do you wanna go blow stuff up?" Deidara asked, changing the subject.

Marine pondered on it a bit. She wasn't in a hurry, yet she wanted to get to know the others. **Get to know Deidara today, the others on other days. Duh. **Her Inner said. Marine smiled. "We can go right now if you want. But you gotta promise you will teach me how to mold the clay and make it blow up."

"It's a done deal, yeah," Deidara said.

Still realizing she had Deidara's hand in hers, she grasped it and smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, that's chapter 2! And sorry 'bout all the dialogue. I can't really help it. It's my way of writing.<p>

Marine: Well you can at least stop making me fucking talk so much. Sheesh.

Me: Well you can be talkative…and you WILL like it :P *brings out sharp pointy knife*

Marine: The hell I will!

Kisame: I don't mind her talking a lot…just don't hurt me .

Me: *laughs* don't worry Kisame! I won't hurt you. Just don't piss me off. Or else…

Kisame: Or else what?

Me: *laughs evilly* ask Itachi

Kisame: Itachi?

Itachi: *sucks thumb* never. Piss. The boss. Off!

Kisame: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Me: Mwahahahaha!

Deidara: read and review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, Naruto is NOT mine. I wish it was though…*sigh*

Apologies: None this time. Well, if my OC appears as a Mary-Sue. I never intended for that to happen. Wanna know more 'bout her, check out the profile. You can clearly see that I never wanted her to be another Mary-Sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Marine threw down the deformed ball of clay down on the ground and huffed. She's been trying for hours to form a bird but with every try she failed…epically. She plopped down on the ground with her arms crossed across her chest and a sour look on her face. She was at a complete loss as to why she couldn't form a simple bird with clay.

"Maybe we should try something simpler, yeah," Deidara said, kneeling in front of her.

"Ya think? I don't know why I can't make a damn bird. A _bird _of all things!" she told him angrily.

Deidara laughed at her, which earned him a glare from Marine. "Okay, how 'bout we try making a bee. It's simple and it flies which makes it better to work with, yeah." He suggested.

"Okay. You don't need to show me how. I can create a fuckin' bee." Marine said.

"Okay then. But you'll need this." He told her, handing her the discarded ball of clay that was thrown earlier.

Marine took it and began to mold it. She put her full effort into it, never taking her focus off of it. By the time she was done she had created the perfect bee. Well, almost perfect if you were to ignore the fact that one wing was larger than the other…and it's oblong shape. _Oh, well. Better than what the bird turned out to be,_ she thought.

"So what do I do now?" Marine asked excitedly.

"Focus your chakra into the clay model. Not all of it but enough to make it fly and eventually explode. When you're done kneading your chakra into the clay, make this hand sign." He explained, showing her the correct hand sign.

Marine nodded. She brought little chakra at a time into her hands, leading it into the clay bee. When she finally felt that the clay model had enough of her chakra in it she stopped her flow of chakra. She looked at the bee frowned when it didn't do anything.

"Dammit! Why won't it do anything!" she yelled.

"Command it to. It is your chakra after all." Deidara told her.

_Fly dammit, fly! _She thought towards it. Apparently the clay bee sensed her command and lifted from her hand, flying awkwardly because of its deformation. Marine clapped and cheered, glad that she finally mastered the technique. As soon as the bee was far enough away as to where the explosion wouldn't hurt them, Marine brought her hands together in the hand formation Deidara showed her.

"BOOM!" she cried. The bee exploded then, causing Marine to stare in awe.

"Art is a bang, yeah," Deidara said, appearing beside her.

Marine turned towards him. "Hell yeah it is!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

Deidara blushed and awkwardly put his arm around her waist, clearly not used to the affection she was giving him. She pushed herself off of him and gave him a large smile.

"Thank you, Deidara," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Deidara blushed even more, turning so red it put a tomato to shame. "I…uh…you're welcome," he said, rubbing his neck.

Marine giggled. "We still have all day. Wanna blow up some more stuff?"

"Of course, yeah!" Deidara said with a large grin.

And so the two did for hours on end, blowing up clay models like there was no tomorrow. _**You like him don't you? **_Marine's Inner said at some point. Marine blushed, hoping Deidara didn't see. _And what if I do? I don't see anything wrong with it. __**Relax. I was only curious. And not a bad choice either. Besides his girly looking hair, he's actually quite handsome.**__ Glad you agree, Inner! _Her Inner chuckled, not saying anything else. After a couple more hours, Marine finally let out a sigh of exhaustion, wiping a drop of sweat off her brow.

"Let's head back, shall we? The others might be worried about us." Marine told Deidara.

Deidara pouted a little. "But we were having so much fun, yeah," he said.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm getting tired and I'm hungry as fuck. And besides, we can always do this again another day." Marine said.

"Alright. If you insist, we'll head back, yeah." He said.

Marine shot him a smile. "I'll race you back to the base," she challenged.

"You're on!" he exclaimed.

"On the count of three we run. 1…2…3!" she said, darting off towards the base.

She shot through the trees, not even glancing back to see if Deidara was behind her or not. She laughed at the feeling of the wind blowing softly against her face as she ran. It was a different feeling, something new and exciting. It was the first time in over year that she was running without having to glance over her shoulder for enemies with killing intent. She felt…_free. _She could see the base coming up in front of her, growing larger and larger as she got closer. She was happy and felt at total bliss. She finally had a _home._

She skidded to a stop as she finally reached the cobblestone walkway that led up to the abandoned compound. She looked around for Deidara and didn't see him in sight. _Looks like I won, _she thought smugly.

"About time you got here, yeah," said an all too familiar voice. She looked to her left to see Deidara walk out from behind a tree a little way ahead. She groaned inwardly.

"Damn. And to think that I had won." She said, pouting over her loss.

He came to stand in front of her, grinning. "And what do I get for winning, yeah?" he asked.

"Who said you would get anything?" she said.

"Isn't that usually how things like this go? You challenged me to a race, I won, which means I get a prize, yeah." He told her.

"You have a point. Well, what do you want?" she asked.

Deidara smiled like a little boy would in a candy store with his pocket stuffed with money. "How 'bout…a kiss?"

Marine was dumbfounded. "A…kiss?"

"Hmm, yes. A kiss. You do know what that is right?" he said smugly.

"Yeah, I do. You just…caught me off guard."

"Well? Will you give me one?"

Marine chuckled. She grabbed the front of his mesh shirt and brought his face close to hers. _Yes! _He thought._ She's actually going to do it._ He was instantly disappointed when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. _Damn_, he thought. Marine let go of his shirt and pulled back, smiling with a gleam in her ice blue eyes.

"You never did say where," she said and walked off towards the base. Deidara put his hand up to his cheek and touched the spot where she kissed him. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Me: Yay! Chapter 3!<p>

Akatsuki: yay…whatever.

Me: Hey! You guys should be grateful I even put you in this story. Including _you_, Deidara!

Deidara: You could've made it more intense, yeah.

Me: Take it or leave it. Marine could've punched you for making a suggestion like that!

Marine: Yeah! What she said!

Hidan: Read and fucking review bitches!

Deidara: Hey! That's my line, yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? *silence* I'll take that as a no.

Apologies: Eh, can't think of anything to apologize for at the moment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Marine awoke to the loud sound of someone knocking on her door the next morning. At first, she ignored it and went back to sleep. Then the yelling started.

"Marine, wake your lazy ass up!" a voice yelled.

She groaned. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" she yelled back.

"Get your ass up and find out!" came her reply.

She groaned again. _Why me? Why? All I want is to sleep._ She thought as she threw the covers back, sat up, and slid out of bed. She plodded over to the door and opened it, not caring that she was clad in only flannel pajama bottoms and a tank-top with her hair a complete mess. She looked up at the person who woke her up and found it was Hidan.

"Again I ask, what the fuck do you want?" she asked him.

"It isn't what I fucking want. It's Leader. He wants you in his fucking office immediately." He replied, and walked off.

Marine sighed. _So much for making friends with him,_ she thought. She shut the door and went over to her wardrobe, getting out the occasional outfit she always wore. She stripped herself of her night clothes and hastily threw on her normal, everyday wear. As soon as she finished with that, she walked into the bathroom (that was, of course, connected to her room) to fix her hair and make-up then brush her teeth. She took one look into the mirror above the sink and slapped her palm to her forehead. She absolutely knew her hair wasn't going to agree with her usual pony-tail. Just her luck. But she couldn't just leave it as it was. It looked like a rat made its home atop her head! Sighing, she grabbed her brush and began to brush through the silky white locks. Satisfied with her hair, she proceeded to finish her other morning duties. Once done, she walked out of the bathroom(and her room) and started toward Leader's office. _This better be fucking good, _she thought,_ nobody wakes me up from a good sleep and gets away with it. _**Nobody.**

*****Leader's Office*

Marine merely glared at Leader when she first walked into the room and stood on front of his desk. Pein could tell she was tired…and pissed. _Great,_ he thought,_ it's gonna be one of_ those _attitudes. Like I don't get enough of them from Konan. _

"Do you know why you are here, Marine?" Pein asked.

Marine scoffed. "Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't fucking be here, now would I?" she said, a tint of hatefulness in her tone. Pein sighed.

"Normally I would've killed you or have done something to make you truly regret that, but because you are so important to the Akatsuki, I won't." he told her. Marine only rolled her eyes, not saying anything.

"Now, onto business. I need to assign you a partner. In the Akatsuki, we work in pairs of twos. Since the only member without a partner is Zetzu, and he wishes to work alone, we will allow you to be paired with two of our members, Deidara and Tobi. You are to meet them at the training grounds around noon today for training. Do I make myself clear?" Pein explained to her.

"Clear as a crystal," Marine said.

"Good. Now I want to inform you on something. Since you are a very valuable addition to our organization, I will not assign you any missions until you are fully accustomed here and have become comfortable with your partner. Also, I need for you to do something for me." He told her.

"Hmm okay. I'm fine with that. But what is it I have to do?" Marine asked.

Pein folded his hands on his desk. "I want you to heal Itachi's eyes. It has come to my attention that he close to being blind and if he comes to the condition, his strength will be useless to us."

"Well that's simple enough. I'll get right on it." Marine told him.

"Great! Now this will also test your medic ability. I want to see if you are as good as you say you are." Pein said.

"I'm fairly good, I assure you. Not as good as Tsunade-san, but close enough." Marine said.

"We will see about that. Now how long do you think it will take to heal the Uchiha's eyes?" Pein asked.

"It all depends. I'll check it out today and let you know based on what I find." Marine asked.

"Alright then. I'll send someone in to check up on you during the procedures. You can inform them on your progress and they will report to me. Do you understand this?"

"Understood. "

"You are dismissed then."

Still fairly angry at him, Marine turned on her heel and stomped out Pein's office towards Itachi's room. Before reaching it, however, she looked at a nearby clock to check the time. _Nine o'clock. Three hours 'til I meet up with Deidara and Tobi. That should give me just enough time to check out Itachi's eyes. _She thought. She halted when she came to the Sharingan user's door and knocked. She heard a faint, 'Come in,' and opened the door, walking into the room. She found Itachi stretched out on his bed with his arms behind his, seeming to be relaxed. He looked up at her with his blazing red eyes, the Sharingan spinning slowly. Marine looked away from them, knowing exactly what they can and will do, thanks to Deidara.

"Hello Itachi," she greeted, trying to be polite.

"Hn," was his reply.

Marine sighed._ So it's gonna be like, huh?_ She thought. "Itachi, I've been ordered to heal your eyes, although I would have done it anyway if you had asked. But before I begin the healing procedure, I need to check it out. Also, I need to have your permission. May i?" she explained to him.

Itachi nodded. "Do as you please."

Marine smiled and walked over to the edge of his bed. "Thanks. Now if you please sit up beside me, I can begin." She instructed. Itachi immediately did as she was told.

"Okay if you will, please deactivate your Sharingan. I can't do this if you don't." She said. He did that and instead of blood red eyes, she saw onyx mixed with a midnight blue. His eyes were actually quite pretty.

"Thank you. Okay just relax. And don't freak out on me or anything if something unexpected happens with your eyesight. I've never really done this so bear with me." Marine said as she lifted her hands to his temples.

A bluish-green glow surrounded her hands as she focused her chakra into her hands and into his eyes. She felt Itachi stiffen but he didn't do anything beyond that. Marine poked and prodded with her chakra, trying to find the cause of his blindness. She let out a loud gasp at what she saw. She pulled her hands away from his head and she looked down at her lap.

"Well?" Itachi said, clearly wanting to know what was wrong.

"Well, Itachi because of the constant use of your Sharingan, your eyes are burned in the back and there is excess chakra surrounding them, which can be seriously dangerous. It may take up to a week before I can fully restore your eyesight." She explained.

"Hn."

"That's what I saw. So until I can fully heal them, you'll have to keep your Sharingan deactivated, otherwise, it's just going to get worse. Can you do that?" Marine told him. Itachi nodded.

"Good." Marine looked at a clock on his wall and realized that she had 10 minutes left until her meeting with her new group. "Now I must be going. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll inform Leader to refrain from giving you missions. See you later." She said, getting up and heading out his door. He didn't say anything else. _**Such a quiet and mysterious guy. I wonder what his story is. **_Her Inner said. _Oh pipe it. He'll tell us on his own time. So until then, keep out of it._ Marine thought toward it and made her way to the training grounds.

*Akatsuki Training Grounds*

Marine smiled when she saw Deidara and Tobi, sending a slight wave of her hand to greet them. Deidara saw her and his face instantly lit up.

"Hi, Deidara…Tobi," she greeted as she came to stand in front of the two.

"Hello, Marine-Chan!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Hey, yeah," said Deidara.

"So did Leader inform you of my joining your group?" Marine asked.

"Yes! Tobi was happy that Marine-Chan would be a part of Deidara-Sempai and Tobi's group!" Tobi answered.

Marine laughed. "Aren't you just a happy fellow? By the way, Tobi, why do you wear a mask over your face?" she asked.

Tobi grew quiet. "Tobi's face is ugly, Marine-Chan. I don't want you to see Tobi's ugly face." He replied, his voice sounding a little sad.

"I'm sure Tobi is quite the handsome man. Who told you such a thing as to make you think you were ugly?" Marine questioned, her mood becoming slightly angry.

"Zetzu-San told Tobi that," Tobi answered, his head hanging low.

Marine put her finger under his chin and lifted his head up. "Well, I'll just have to have a talk with Zetzu about that, then. But for now, don't put yourself down so much. You don't deserve it."

Marine somehow knew Tobi was smiling under his mask. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Thank-you, Marine-Chan! You are Tobi's best friend!" he said.

Marine felt as if she was going to suffocate. "Tobi. Can't. Breathe."

He put his arms to his side. "Tobi is sorry, Marine-Chan. Tobi will not do it again." He said. Marine only laughed.

"It's okay, Tobi," she assured him, then turned to Deidara. "So what are we doing today?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "What do you think? We're gonna train, yeah." He answered.

"That's not what I meant, smart-ass. I meant, how? Like battle or exercise. Things like that." She told him.

"Battle, yeah. We can all go against each other or we can pair up and fight against the other." He said. Marine smiled, but it wasn't her genuine happy smile. It was her smile that said she was up to something.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, knowing what that smile meant.

Marine giggled. "I want you and Tobi to team up against me. I wanna see just how you two fight together…and if I can beat you." She replied.

"If you want to. But I can't guarantee you will win, yeah." He told her.

"Don't be over-confident, now," she said to him and turned her attention back to Tobi. "What do you say, Tobi? Will you and Deidara fight me?" she asked him.

"But Tobi doesn't want to hurt Marine-Chan," he said.

"Please, Tobi? You won't have to worry 'bout me getting hurt. If you don't remember, I do share a body with a water god. And I'm a medic-nin." She pleaded. Tobi seemed to think it over.

"Okay, Marine-Chan. Tobi will fight you. But Tobi does not want to hurt you."

Marine only chuckled and instantly got into her battle stance. "Give me your best shot. I'll kick both of your asses." She said and lunged for the two men.

* * *

><p>Me: woohoo! Chapter 4 is finally finished! It took me forever to figure out how to word this.<p>

Marine: Took you fucking long enough! Exactly why, am I so nice to Tobi?

Me: Because you are a nice person on the inside. Duh. Don't you know your own personality?

Marine: No. You practically control me, therefore I only know the things about me that you reveal. That isn't very often.

Me: Well I'm sorry! If you must know about yourself, take a glimpse on my profile. It isn't very hard.

Marine: whatever.

Deidara; read and review, un.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Me: well that was completely random…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be locked in my closet and Deidara would be under my bed. XD

Apologies: sorry if it seems as if I'm ripping off Sakura's Inner. Well, I may be but everyone has an Inner! Don't tell me you've never had conversations with yourself. I do it all the time! Wait…is that normal?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Marine frowned as she lay on the ground under the crushing amount of weight known as Deidara. He was laughing, while Tobi was freaking out, yelling at Deidara to get off of her. Of course, being the arrogant bastard he is wouldn't listen and continued to laugh as he pinned Marine under him. Marine groaned. _**This isn't all bad,**_ her Inner said. _**He is quite the cutie. **__Shut up. He can be the most breathtakingly handsome man on Earth. No _one_ sits on me and laughs and gets away with it. __**You're being ridiculous.**__ Me? Ridiculous? Hah! The only one being fucking ridiculous is _you. _**Considering that I am apart of you, you are actually calling yourself ridiculous. **__Well you called me ridiculous. Are you saying that you are ridiculous? _Her Inner didn't reply. Marine smiled mentally, then groaned when she remembered the weight atop her.

"Deidara," she grunted, trying to push him off her.

His laughs subsided and he stared down at her. "Hmm?"

Marine inhaled and shouted, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Deidara covered his ears with hands at the sudden outburst and grimaced.

"You really didn't have to do that, yeah. All you had to do was ask." He said, rubbing his ears and standing up.

Marine's body practically shouted with relief as Deidara's weight was lifted off of her. She stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes, ignoring the protests of her aching muscles. She covered her hands in chakra and ran it over her injuries, reveling in the comfort it brought her. Once she was done, she pointed at Deidara.

"You," she began, "are the worst opponent I have ever come across!"

"And how is that, yeah?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You show no fucking respect to your opponent and you laugh at their loss. How would you feel if someone sat on you and laughed if you lost a battle?" Marine told him.

Deidara chuckled. "I would be a good sport and ignore them. Or just lick them with my hands, yeah." He said, holding his hands up with the tongues sticking out of the mouths. She stuck out her tongue right back at them.

"You're impossible, Deidara," she said, crossing her arms across her chest, earning her a laugh from the blonde haired man.

"Tobi agrees with Marine-Chan! Deidara-sempai hurt her!" Tobi exclaimed, intervening into the conversation.

"Tobi, I'm quite alright. See?" Marine said, holding out her unscathed arms.

"But he sat on you," he said.

"I know and it's okay. Well, not entirely. I'm still mad but I'm alright!" she assured him. Deidara rolled his bright blue eyes.

"If Marine-Chan says so," he said, doubting her words.

Marine laughed. "C'mon you two. Let's head back to the base and get you guys healed. Can't have two injured criminals walking around, now can we?"

Deidara scoffed. "I don't need to be healed, yeah. I'm perfectly fine." He told her.

"Whatever you say," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Tobi. "Do you need to be healed, Tobi?" she asked. Tobi shook his head. "Okay then. But we really should be heading back. I hear we're supposed to be eating Dango with sushi and I don't want Itachi to eat all of that delicious Dango before we can even get a nibble in."

*Back at the Akatsuki base: Kitchen*

All of the Akatsuki members sat at the enormously long dining table, conversing and eating. Except for Marine. She, on the other hand, was shoving sushi and Dango down her throat as if it was the last bit left in the universe. _This is sooooo fucking good,_ she thought. While the sushi wasn't exactly the best around, the Dango was to die for. She took a glance at Itachi, noticing that he was also eating the dish as if there was no tomorrow. _Who would've thought the infamous Uchiha would eat like a pig,_ she thought. She heard the others laugh and looked up, taking note that they were all staring at her.

"Wha?" she asked, mouth stuffed with food.

"You're gonna choke if you don't slow down," Konan said, biting back a giggle.

"She has a point, Snowflake. You eat as if the world is running out of food." Kisame told her.

"And you just might blow up if you keep eating, yeah. You've already had twelve sticks of Dango and seven pieces of sushi." Deidara said.

"You're eating all the fucking food. You act like a damn pig." Hidan grumbled.

Marine gulped down the rest of the food in her mouth. "Well excuse me. I can't help myself. This Dango is just so damn good." She told them.

"Well I'm glad you like it, but we can't have an overweight Akatsuki. It'd slow us down." Konan told her, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Well don't just point fingers at me. Look at the Uchiha bastard. He's eating the Dango as if he has a fucking bottomless pit for a stomach!" Marine said matter-of-factly.

Itachi's head popped up at the sound of his name. "Excuse me?" he said, his voice carrying an angry-like tone.

"Yeah, you heard me," said Marine, narrowing her eyes at him as if saying 'I dare you to do something.'

Marine looked away immediately when she noticed his Sharingan eyes spinning. She knew from rumors what those eyes could do and she had no desire to experience the illusions they created. "Itachi, that's enough," Pein stated from his seat at the table. He looked bored. _**I like-y the piercings**_. Her Inner said, admiring his face. Marine ignored it and turned back to Itachi.

"I thought I told you not to use the Sharingan, you dumbass! Do you wanna be blind?" she scolded him.

"Hn," was all he said, deactivating his bloodline trait.

"I'll take that as a no," she said. _Damn that Uchiha. Just who the fuck does he think he is? _She thought, seething over his stupidity. _**Let it go, Marine. Guys will be guys, after all. **_Inner told her. Marine sighed and pushed herself up from the table. "Since you guys are making fun of me for my eating habit, I'll be heading to bed." She told them, grabbing her plate and taking it to the sink to be washed later on. "Goodnight." She said and began to walk down the hall to her room. She opened up the door to her room when she reached, stepping inside but too tired to remember to shut it. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out the top drawer and grabbing a pair of black sweats and a purple tank top. As she began to undress, a feeling of unease came over her. She felt as if…someone was _watching _her. She spun around and saw Deidara standing at her door way, his face as red as a tomato.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she screamed at him, causing him to flinch. She hoped the others would ignore it if they heard. Deidara didn't say anything, just continued to stare and ignoring the nosebleed he had.

"Well?" she demanded, forgetting she was only in her bra and panties.

Deidara inhaled, and then exhaled. "I was walking down the hall to _my _room when I noticed your door was open, yeah. I was going to be polite and inform you that you left it open when I saw this." He said, motioning to her barely clad form. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself, yeah."

Marine sighed. "If I wasn't so tired, I would've kicked your ass. Consider yourself lucky, _Barbie."_ Marine told him, teasing him with the nickname. Deidara frowned. "Oh, and you might wanna wipe your nose. You have a little blood dripping from it."

Deidara rolled his eyes and left her doorway, calling 'Goodnight!' over his shoulder and heading to his room. _Thank Kami he's gone. That was utterly embarrassing! _She thought, going over to close her door and picking up her abandoned clothes that lay on the floor. She put her pajamas on and pulled back the covers, hopping into bed and snuggling into her pillow. She pulled the covers up to her chin and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Chapter 5, over and out! And I think I sense a little romance between two certain people! *gets dreamy look*<p>

Marine: You think you're oh so funny, but really, you're agitating.

Me: You better watch it. Remember, I created you and I can destroy you as well!

Marine: O.o

Deidara: Read and review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! ^-^ I haven't updated in like three weeks. Gah. Whatever. I was busy enjoying the summer before school starts back August 16****th****. I'm gonna be a freshman! Big whoop de freaking doo. But I'm not gonna waste your time ranting and moaning about senseless things. So…onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do purple sparkly pigs fly through the sky? Didn't think so…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Marine glared daggers at the very thing that woke her up at 5 o'clock in the morning. She was so not the morning person, therefore, making her very pissed off. The man standing before her was also one of her partners and at the moment _very _annoying. Thoughts of punching him through the wall went through her head happily but she pushed them down and sighed.

"Tobi, just what are you doing here?" she asked angrily, running a hand through her hair.

"Tobi is waking Marine-Chan up, duh!" he replied cheerfully. His cheerfulness washed away her anger completely.

"So I can tell. But why? It's five in the morning." She whined sleepily.

"Well, Pein-Sama sent Tobi to wake Marine-Chan up so that she could heal Itachi's eyes and go train with Tobi and Deidara-Sempai!" he explained with his childish voice. Marine laughed at the sound of it and curiously wondered why he talked in third-person. _Strange kid-err, man-err, person! _She thought, mentally slapping herself for not knowing what to classify him as.

"Guess I better get right on it, then. So if you will get out, I'll get dressed and be on my merry fucking way." She told him a little harshly, her tiredness getting to her.

"Watch your mouth, girl. It just might get you in trouble." Tobi warned in a deeper, darker voice.

Marine cringed at the sound of it, just a tad bit frightened. Wide scared ice blue eyes followed his retreating form as he left, his black cloak with red clouds outlined in grey fluttering out behind him as he turned out her door. When she couldn't see anymore of him, Marine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Okay, so the childish man has a dark side. It wasn't a big deal. She knew she was lying to herself, but ignored it. She couldn't be scared of one of her fellow members. No, not now. She _had _to prove herself worthy and what good would that do if one of her teammates frightened her? No good, what-so-ever. Marine pulled herself together and got up out of bed to get dressed, singing a lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her when she was little while she did so.

"_I would hate baby-sitting beyond Bon Festival,_

_The snow begins to fall, and the baby cries._

_How can I be happy even when Bon Festival is here?_

_I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear._

_This child continues to cry and is mean to me._

_I get thinner because the baby cries all day._

_I would quickly quit here and go back_

_To my parents' home over there,_

_To my parents' home over there." _**(A/N: This is actually a traditional Japanese lullaby. It's called the Takeda Lullaby.)**

It wasn't exactly a happy thing to sing, but she didn't mind. Not everything could be happy and dandy, now could it? That'd make life just a tiny bit annoying and Marine hated annoying…except for when she was annoying someone. Then it was just fun. As she was putting on her ninja boots, still singing, she felt a presence at her door. She looked up and saw Deidara at her doorway, pausing in her singing.

"Is there something you need?" she said a little hatefully, still a tiny bit mad about last night.

"Actually, yes. I want to apologize about last night, yeah. It was a little uncalled for." He answered, apologizing.

Marine's face softened as she processed his words. Apologies weren't common in her life and she could tell by the look in his unhidden blue eye that he meant. "It's okay, Deidara. I forgive you." She told him with a soft smile.

Deidara smiled. "Okay. I really am sorry. It was a complete accident, yeah."

"And accidents happen! Don't worry about it." She assured him.

"Alright. Well I guess I better go. I know you gotta see Itachi in a bit, hm. See ya afterwards." He told her, turning to leave.

"Okay. Wait! I want to ask you something." She called to him. He turned back to her and arched a blonde eyebrow, as if to say 'go on.' "Tobi was acting really fucking strange earlier. At first he was usual idiot self, but then he got all dark and spooky. Do you know if he has like, a split personality or something?"

Deidara shook his head. "Tobi's just weird. I ignore it. The only member with a split personality is Zetzu, yeah."

"Oh. Well, I guess I won't worry about it." Marine stood up and stretched. "I'm heading to Itachi's room. See ya later." She said as she strode past him. Deidara looked after her retreating figure and watched as she headed into the Uchiha's room. _I really do hate that bastard,_ he thought and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast. Meanwhile, Marine was going over a procedure with Itachi.

"Itachi-San, I've never really healed anyone's eyes before, but based on my knowledge, it may hurt. I'll have to clear out all of that chakra residue and break it down as to where you can use it as chakra. You're eyes are burned in the back and I'll have to heal that. It's been said to be a painful process, healing eyes, but I want you to bear with me, okay?" she explained to him. Itachi nodded. "Okay, then. I can only do so much at a time as to not waste my chakra and I will be finished in five days, give or take. Now close your eyes and I will begin." She told him as she lifted her chakra infused hands to each of his temples.

Marine focused her chakra on the worse of the chakra build up, breaking it down until it could flow with the rest of his chakra. She did this until she felt her chakra getting low but before she withdrew it, she tapped into Itachi's to see how powerful it was. She burrowed her eyebrows together in frustration. The power he had was unbelievable and it was stronger than hers would ever be. She withdrew her chakra and instructed Itachi to open his eyes. He gasped as he took in his surroundings.

"Everything okay?" she asked with concern, placing her hands in her lap.

"Hn. Everything just has more clarity is all." He responded, shooting his onyx blue eyes around the room.

Marine giggled. "Well, I'm glad I could help." She stood up and walked toward the door out of his room, "Call for me if you need anything."

"Hn," was all he said and Marine left to go meet Deidara and the not-so-childish Tobi.

*Training Grounds*

When Marine reached the training grounds, she could already see Deidara and Tobi throwing their fists at each other. Well, correction: Deidara was throwing his fists at Tobi while Tobi was flailing around like an idiot. Marine approached them at a safe distance, watching the so-called fight. It was actually really funny, seeing how no matter what Deidara did, Tobi always dodged the hit without even trying. Deidara finally gave up, plopping on the ground in exhaustion. Marine laughed at him for giving up so easily.

"What's so funny, yeah?" he huffed, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Just the fact that you gave up so easily. I mean, c'mon! That lovable idiot over there was just flailing around like a chicken with its head cut off and you couldn't get in one punch. What the fuck?" she told him.

"It's not as easy as it looks, hm," he grumbled.

Marine rolled her eyes. "Sureee. You're just weak!" she teased.

His eyes narrowed. "Weak? I'll show you who's weak, un!" he shouted, hopping up and running towards her. Marine shot off to her right to avoid him, running for the sake of her well-being. She glanced behind her to see how far Deidara was behind her, only to see everything but him. _Where the hell did he go? _She thought. She stopped and tried to trace his chakra signature but couldn't find it only Tobi's.

"Look up, yeah!" a voice said above her. She looked up at it and saw Deidara, flying atop a ginormous clay bird. Marine groaned and sped off again, only to skid across the ground when she saw Deidara and his bird stopped in front of her. _Ah, hell,_ she thought, knowing she couldn't get away. Deidara hopped off his bird thing and strode up to her, putting them in a face-to-face situation. Marine smirked as an idea popped into her head. She clenched her fist and swung at him, connecting with his jaw. He flew sideways at the contact and landed several yards away from her. Still smirking, she walked up to his huddled form, hearing his groans of pain.

"Wha wa tha fo, uhn?" he asked angrily his words muffled because of his either fractured or broken jaw.

Marine crouched next to him, pushing her bangs behind her ear. "We are training, Dei-Dei. Therefore, I punched you out of defense. I don't take it easy with my teammates." She told him. Deidara groaned, caressing his jaw with his hand.

"Need me to heal that?" she asked, kicking into medic mode. He nodded. Marine lifted a glowing hand to his jaw, mending the bone and tissue back to normal. Deidara leaned into her palm, sighing at the coolness and relief it brought. Marine took her hand away and he groaned at the missing contact.

"You okay now?" she asked.

Deidara moved his jaw back and forth and sat up. "I think so, yeah."

Marine smiled. "Good. Now are we gonna finish training or what?"

"Of course! I still need to get you back for punching me, yeah!" he exclaimed.

Marine's eyes widened. "But I healed it!"

"Doesn't make it even, un," he told her and lunged for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that I have less dialogue than story in here. I've been putting so much dialogue in each chapter, that I'm sure it's annoying. Hell, it's actually giving me a major headache. So I really hope you liked this chapter! I would've updated sooner but I've been really busy. Two more weeks of summer…Itachi, please do the closing of this chapter. I'm getting some Advil…<strong>

**Itachi: Hn. Read and Review. **


End file.
